Diverse studies have shown that the behavioral, cellular and physiological functions of animals can be affected by magnetic stimuli. Weak magnetic fields exert a variety of biological effects ranging from alterations in cellular ion flux to modifications of animal orientation and learning, and therapeutic actions in humans.
There are several theories addressing the mechanism of the effect that magnetic field exposure has on tissues. For example, low frequency magnetic field exposures have been proposed to exert their effect(s) through induction of electric currents. Although not widely believed, it has also been proposed that weak magnetic fields are detected by particles of magnetite in tissue and by virtue of this detection have a physiological effect.
Although the mechanism of the effects of magnetic field exposure on tissues is uncertain, it is clear that magnetic fields are a physical agent which have little attenuation in tissue and therefore, can be used to alter endogenous processes provided the magnetic fields can be detected and their detection coupled to a physiological process. In view of this, it is desired to expose subjects to magnetic fields to treat physiological, neurological and behavioral disorders and to determine the effect of a variety of magnetic stimuli on subjects.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel method and apparatus for generating electromagnetic waveforms to stimulate a subject.